Love stands for
by Harehare
Summary: For Juvia love is the world . For Gray love is weird . Love is a big word . Love only has four letters . Love is so simple . Love is so difficult . Love is the most amazing feeling in the world . Love is painful . But we must realize what love really stands for ... And we must accept our feelings and surrender to love .
1. Affection

**_Ohai there ! This is my first fanfiction and I'm not really good at it ... But it would be nice , if you could drop some reviews c:_**

* * *

_"Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead."_

_- __**Oscar Wilde**_

_Love_ is strange . Simple , yet so difficult . Some say _love_ is a release of the soul , to share it with someone else . Some say _love_ is a hurtful demon , which you're not able to let go off . But for Juvia there is only one word she could describe _love_ with : **Beautiful** .

For that young woman_ love _meant the world . Having her Gray was enough for her . According to Juvia , you can live on pure _love_ . You don't need food, you don't need water, you don't need shelter as long as you have _love_ .

But we're using the word _love_ so many times , without thinking : What does it stand for ?

_Love stands for ... Affection..._

Sunlight . Blue sky . Deep breaths . Steady wind . Warm skin . A vivid voice calling out his name . "Gray-sama !" , a blue-haired girl shouted hoping the ice mage would turn around .

_I want you to look at me more ..._

Gray kept on laying on the ground , his eyes locked on the sky and his arms crossed behind his head . The breeze was leaving a ticklish feeling on his skin , while the grass seemed to be embrace him like soft clouds . He tried to ignore the call . The voice was familiar to him . The voice called out for him many times , every day , at every time , whereever he was .

He wasn't in a mood to talk . Not now and not with Juvia . Since she got to know , that he was on a mission with Lucy alone , she couldn't leave him alone . How bothersome . Her voice kept calling for him a few times , always saying different things ... "Gray-sama , what are you doing?" ... "Gray-sama , can Juvia join you ?" ... "Gray-sama , are you listening?" ... "Gray-sama , have you been unfaithful?" ...

_Please look at me ..._

The raven-haired boy twitched out of annoyance , let out a long sigh and sat up just as the girl let herself fall down next to him . Gray glanced at her . Her rosy cheeks all puffed up from her bright smile and her eyes sparkling at him , like the ones of a hungry puppy . One strand of her hair was not in place . It bothered him . Gray always saw the little things about Juvia . The ice-mage didn't know why , but he just did . When her dress had a little stain , when her hat was put on her head in a wrong angle , when she was showing one percent too much skin ... All those things bugged him more than he wanted to admit .

"Juvia heard , that Gray-sama just came home from his mission ... With Lucy ... So she wanted to check , if you were okay" , Juvia said shyly , while turning her fingers around themselves . Gray sighed again not saying anything for a while , before noticing that her expecting look kept on piercing through him , until she got an answer . "I'm fine . Still alive , ain't I ?" .

She smiled . It was a kind smile , full of_ affection . _It was as if a heavy weight dropped of her shoulders . "Juvia is so glad!" . .. _What did she expect ? _, he thought . _Should I have viruses or some serious illness ? _. Juvia looked at her lover for a while .. With that dreamy look she always had . For her a moment with Gray was worth a million jewels and more . For him it was different .

_Why won't you look at me ? ... _

They were sitting together for about 2 hours . Gray was close to raging at her . She kept asking him weird questions about the mission , about Lucy , about himself ... It was annoying ... but the most annoying part was , that she didn't get that she was bothering him . Another weird thing here the 23 clothes she had knitted for him , since "she didn't have anything better to do , when Gray-sama was gone" . Juvia always did such stuff . Make him presents he didn't want . He couldn't take it anymore . It wasn't that Gray didn't appreciate them , but he didn't want such things . They were _not _in a relationship . And he had to make it clear .

"Listen ," The ice-mage picked up the clothes and pushed them all over to the bluenette " .. I really appreciate your presents and I appreciate you wanting to spend time with me , but .. " The hobby-stripper bit his lip and gave her 'the look' . The look you give people , you're breaking up with . " ... But I don't want this . I don't need this . I'm sorry Juvia , but I can't give you _affection_ .. Like you give me . So please . Please , stop it "

_You don't want to look at me ? ... _

His stomach filled with regret and guilt as soon as he saw her face change . Her bright smile faded , her sparkling eyes went dull and her mouth was slightly open . After starring at each other for a few seconds , she suddenly stood up and started picking up all the clothes she had . "J.. Juvia is so so so sorry . She didn't mean to bother Gray-sama in that way" . When the water mage was done with picking up all her self-made stuff , she looked at him with calming eyes and a small smile . "It's okay . Juvia understands Gray-sama ... And she'll do everything to make you happy !" , and with those words , she turned on her heels and ran off to the guild building .

_I won't force you to look at me ... _

Gray sighed for the third time as he watches her run off . _I hope I didn't get into any trouble , by saying those things …_

* * *

**Alright ! I'll continue the story soon .. or if you even want to Dx I'm trying hard .. But I'm not really a writer . **


	2. Courage

**I'm so sorry , that it's a little boring and confusing . But it's gonna get better ( I hope q_q ) . Anyways the POV's vary a lot . So don't be too confused x_x Anyways this chapter is pretty ... boring v_v SORRY . And also sorry for all the mistakes in it . **

* * *

_Love stands for ... Courage ..._

Standing in front of a giant wyvern needs a lot of _courag_e . Fighting one of the greatest wizards in history needs even more _courage_ . But facing your feelings needs the most . Gray never did the last point . After losing his family .. After losig Ur , he couldn't face his feelings anymore . Because pain will make your heart weak . Pain will drain all the feelings out of it . Pain will make it go numb . What do you do , when your heart is cold as ice ?

**Find someone to melt it away .**

Despite Gray's rejection , Juvia didn't feel down . No , not at all . Well , that's what it looked like . Juvia was still lively . Juvia was still happy . Juvia enjoyed the time in the guild . Nothing could kill her feelings for Gray , because she was stronger than that . And as many times as he'd reject her , she would always face the rejection . As long as he was happy , she was too . However , that was something Gray didn't realize . The young man still felt horrible and guilty for being so harsh to his fellow nakama . But ... Why ? Juvia seemed happy ... Juvia seemed okay ... But he felt terrible . What is wrong with me?

_Be aware of your feelings ..._

Gray took a sip from his glass . Oh cold , delicious fluid . He liked drinking . Not as much as Cana does , but he liked it . After every mission , the first thing he'd do would be getting a drink of Mira , while telling her proudly how good the mission went . And so he did , what he does everyday . After coming back from his mission , he enterred the guild and made his way to the bar . Not many people were around , because of the weather . It was the beginning of the summer , so most of the people would go out . Understandable , right ? It was sunny , but not overly warm . A light breeze was blowing around town , lifting skirts up here and there .

His eyes wandered around the guild . Immediatly he met the eyes of a certain blue-haired girl . As their gazes met , a deep pink color flushed over her cheeks as she quickly turned her head to the right . Juvia bit her lip and nervously played with her hands . For everyone else Gray's eyes would be ... well eyes . But for her , his eyes were like a deep , dark cave , in which you could get lost forever ... and wish to never be found . The ice mage raised an eyebrow and looked at heir weirdly , as she furiously shook her head to get her fantasies out of there .

_Confront your feelings ..._

Stop it , Juvia ! , she thought . Be strong . Don't bother Gray-sama . Hold the distance . Make him happy . You can live without him . She kept on repeating those phrases ... But nevertheless she could not believe them . Her heart was yearning for him , screaming his name , pleading her to walk over to him . The water mage let out a sigh . What do I do ... Juvia can't live without Gray-sama ... Juvia can't live with Gray-sama . She was doubting herself ... doubting if the love for him was still stronger than her desire . She had to be honest to herself . The water mage always put herself behind Gray . But that's what she wanted , right ? Is it still what she wants ?

Juvia gave him another look . He was already talking to Mira . For him the gaze meant nothing . For him such things will never mean anything . She had to be honest to herself ... for her own sake . Do they have a future ? She loved him . She will always love him . But she had to realize ... As much as her feelings weigh , they could never lift up Gray's . And so there was one option left . She could not stop loving him . So she had to lock her feelings up ... Somewhere safe . Maybe one day he'll love her back .

_Accept your feelings ..._

Gray stretched after finishing his drink . He gave Mira a short 'Thanks' and walked to the door , before stopping suddenly . He looked over at Juvia . She looked weird . Troubled . Confused . A worried look stayed on her face , wich made Gray's heart drop . He swallowed and rubbed the back of his head . Guilt started to creep up again and he couldn't stand that look anymore . Slowly Gray walked over to her and coughed to catch her attention . She immediatly looked up and starred at him , a litte suprised . "You're not going out today?" , the raven-haired boy asked , while trying not to sound and act too awkward . The bluenettes lips parted a bit , but then got smacked together again . She pouted . It looked cute . Gray couldn't help but think of a little kid , which fell .

But Gray lost his thought right in the next moment . Suddenly tears were streaming down her face dripping onto her dress , which she grabbed tightly . Gray's jaw dropped and he flailed around furiously : "O... OI WHAT'S WRONG !?" . That young man wasn't good with girls . And he was worse with crying ones . He turned around to see , if there was anyone to help ... Lucy , Erza , Wendy or anyone , but all he got to see were guild mates , who were looking at him or giving Juvia worried looks .

_Give your feelings a chance ..._

Juvia kept on sobbing and sobbing . She looked awfully much like a little kid at the moment . And Gray ? Gray was totally overwhelmed by the situation . How does one deal with a crying girl ? Damn damn damn damn ... When Erza comes back , she'll think it was me ! . Out of instinct he grabbed Juvia's arm , who didn't quiet realize what was happening to her , and dragged her out of the guild saving her ( and him ) from all those looks ...

He pulled her through the whole town , to a quiet and beautiful place near the river . You could see some willows on the other side , while the water sparkled from the sunlight . Gray pushed the sobbing woman onto a bench and grabbed her shoulders . "H.. hey stop crying ... It .. will all be fine " . He didn't know what would be fine , but that's what people say to comfort others , right ? She wouldn't stop crying ... It would just get worse .

" N.. No it won't.. " . She covered her face with her hands , as the sobs started to become more quiet . The ice-mage felt sorry for her . He couldn't help but look at her , his face full of worry . "There ,there ... " Gray stroked her back , hoping it would give her any comfort . It did . His touch felt good . He didn't touch her often .. She would always be the one taking advantage of his stripping habit . A simply brush of their skin was enough for her .

_Be honest to yourself ..._

In that moment Juvia realized . She couldn't let go off him . Not now . Because there is too much memory , to much happiness bound to him . She's not ready yet . But someday maybe ... Her crying faded . The water mage sat up straight and rubbed some tears out of her eyes . "Thank you .. Gray-sama" . And then something happened that took away his breath . Something that made him all warm inside , gave him a fuzzy feeling and washed away his worry . She smiled at him . So carefree . So happy , So honest . And he smiled back . Because when you smile , you share your heart with someone else . So that's what they did . Sat there to share their hearts with each other .

And then for a few more moments they enjoyed the time . The warm sunshine on her face dried the paths of her tears . Just like the first time they've met . His sunshine stopped her rain . Suddenly his voice dragged her out of her sweet memories . "Let's go somewhere ... " . Juvia looked at him and tilted her head to the side . "Back to the guild ? " . "No . It's a fine day . Let's do something . Like .. I don't know . I'm hungry . We can get lunch .. ice cream ... I'll treat you ." . The ice mage turned to her , with that warm smile to share his heart one more time . Oh this is the happiest day of Juvia's life ...

And this woman , as emotional she was , crying at one moment and smiling at the other ... he was glad that he could share his heart with her .. because secretly .. it's been so long , since he smiled like that . And he missed it . And now he did again . And it gave him a warm feeling . His heart started to melt away and he didn't know why .. and how ...

* * *

**Next chapter will be out this evening probably c: Thanks for reading :3 It would be nice , if you could drop off some reviews~**


	3. Trust

**Ohai theeeere~ I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews and compliments it means A LOT to me / And thanks for sticking with the story so far :3 and sorry for all the mistakes q_q**

* * *

_Love stands for ... Trust ..._

Everyone has their secrets . Little ones , big ones . Secrets are a part of ourselves , a treasure of our soul . It's up to us , whom we trust . Friends or family or sometimes even strangers . You just got to find the person , who keeps your secrets as a precious gift , a part of your dear treasure . But before you share secrets , you must share your story , your past . Because secrets are also pieces of a bigger and greater puzzle . If you give one , also give the other and choose the right person . And after all , in love we trust .

So here they were , after Juvia's crying session . Walking through the town , looking for a good ice stand . Gray was very picky , when it was about ice ... or slushies ... or frozen yoghurt ... or anything related to ice or freezing temperatures . God knows why , Juvia surely didn't . While the fuzzy ice eater Gray was looking to his right and left , his fellow companion hummed a melody . It was Juvia's favorite song . It was cheerful , lively and something Juvia held onto . Why , you ask ? Gray did too .

_Share your secrets ... _

From the corner of his eyes , Gray observed Juvia . It was like she was in her own world , with that smiling expression . It looked calm and happy , which made him smile too .

Even though she was only humming , Gray could tell , that her voice was pretty . She would make a fairly nice singer . And then she woke curiosity in him . The melody she was humming , kept on repeating itself . He liked it . It was catchy and he was about to hum it too .

"Oi , having fun singing ? Maybe we should place a hat in front of you and make you sing on the streets . Would be good money" , he grinned and turned to her . Her expression snapped from one moment to the other , as her face flushed and it became burning red . You could almost smell how she felt , since every pore of her body discharged embarrassment . "I .. Juvia ... Is .. Sorry .. " , she clutched her hands and tried to hide her face . _Cute_ .

The popular ice mage put his hand on top of Juvia's head and ruffled her hair lightly . "If you tell me what song that was , I promise not to make fun of you .." , he smirked and gave her the 'and what are you going to do' look . The bluenette looked at him quite shocked of how much of a blackmailer he was . "But.. But Juvia is embarrassed ... She never told anyone about .. her singing habit .. ". "Well then it's time , no ?" . The young woman looked at him in disbelief ... _He really wants to know ? _The grin stayed on Gray's face , as he eyed her waiting for an answer .

Her face caught an even deeper red , while she tried to bring out some words . "I... It's Juvia's favorite s...song . From her childhood ." , the shy girl stuttered . "Aha .. Further?" , Gray asked with a questioning look . "Wha... What further?" , she said hoping he wouldn't ask her more questions ( Her hopes got smacked right away ) . "How did you learn it , who taught you , what does it mean to you , why are you singing it now and stuff you know ." , he shrugged .

The streets were full of people and it was pretty loud . Not the best place to share ones secret . So in all the trouble and losing each other at least 5 times , they decided to move into a side-street , in which they found a small , but lovely café . They sat outside , since it would be a pitty to miss this great weather . He pulled the chair out for Juvia , like a real gentleman , while she focused on all the answers she had to give to all his questions . After ordering their favorite sundae , they continued their talk .

"Ummm .. Juvia used to have a nanny . A really nice one . She always took care of her , since Juvia could think . Whenever her parents weren't around , she was . Her name was Lillian . Lillian was one of the kindest people Juvia has ever met ! She taught Juvia 2 important life lessons , which she'll never forget . And one of them was "There will always be sunshine after the rain" . Juvia wouldn't quite believe her , so Lilly even wrote a song for her , which Juvia still remembers till today . And she would always hum or sing it , when she felt down or happy ... to remind herself that Lillian's words were true ... and .. and that's how Juvia started singing ."

As the waitress brought their ice cream bowls , Gray was still starring at her . In that moment he realized how few he really knew about Juvia . He didn't know anything about her parents , her family , her former enviroment , how she got into phantom lord ... but he wanted to . The ice mage wanted to know it all , even though , he didn't know why . So he asked her questions and Juvia would answer them all honestly , sharing her memories with him .

_Share your past ..._

After a long talk , Gray leaned back and folded his hands behind his head . Too much information for his head . Gray wanted to keep all those informations , wanted to remember them and he tried really hard . After squeezingg out the last drop out of Juvia , he didn't have any questions anymore , but she did . "Can .. Can Juvia ask a question now ?" . "Sure .. Why not . Seems fair ." . She played with the edge of her skyblue summerdress as she bit her lip . The bluenette wasn't sure , if she should really ask that . "Go ahead . I won't bite ." ... "What were Gray-sama's parents like?"

He sat still for a moment , while the painful memory was piercing his heart . But he'd answer her . "My parents died , when I was very young . I can't tell you much , but they were great people ... " . And immediatly Juvia felt guilty . _How rude of Juvia to ask such questions ... She should have thought of it ... _And suddenly his voice appeared again , much more calming and soft , than usual : "But I had a great foster mother ... Her name was Ur . To me she was the kindest person on earth ... giving me shelter , giving me love , teaching me magic . She was the greatest gift in my life ... And then she died ... for me" . And so his heart filled with sadness , which was about to freeze it completely again . All those memories , all those feelings he tried to deny were back .

Juvia noticed that . She noticed by his expression . Because Juvia also wore that expression a lot . And she felt with him , because no one should feel such pain . "Does Gray-sama have his perverted stripping habit from her ?" ... Gray looked up suprised , a little bit shot back by that question . A fairly weird one ... and funny . He smiled . She smiled back . "Yes .. She made Lyon and me do that ... first i thought she was some kind of predator ..." Juvia laughed . And it made Gray feel warm again . That's what Juvia wanted . So she kept asking questions about Lyon's weird personality , their rivalry , stripping , longs nights out in the snow and all the snowball fights . And while they did so , they snickered and they giggled all evening . Sometimes one of them would even accidently spit out some ice cream , but that ws okay . Gray was happy , that he found someone he could trust and share his past and secrets with .

Sharing your heart feels good , sharing your soul feels good , but knowing that someone values all those things as much as you do , that's one of the greatest feelings in the world . ... Because after all ,

_in love we trust_ .

* * *

**Yaiy third chapter ~ So happy that it's done now . There was a little bit more interaction between them , so yeah :3 Hope you liked it and it would be nice if you could drop off some reviews c:**


	4. Jealousy

**Alright . It's out now :3 And I'm sorry it's not very well written . I'm super tired and it was a long day and my creativity wasn't on the highest point either :c I hope you enjoy it anyways .**

* * *

_Love stands for ... Jealousy ..._

We all encountered envy at some point .

When you saw that one kids with the newest toy , and you just wanted it too .

When someone's parents could afford their kid more stuff , and you just wanted it too .

When your little brother got ice cream , you just wanted it too .

And then we all get into that age , where you experience a new kind of envy . _Jealousy_ . And there we have to distinguish between those two . Jealousy is , when feelings and love are within the game .

When your best friend got your girl , and you just wanted her for yourself .

When your crush gives someone else a kiss , and you just wanted it too .

When the affection of your loved one goes to that other person , and you wanted it all for yourself .

And then jealousy creeps up in all of us . It wakes the desire you always had and it can make you burn of passion . Even in Gray ...

_When it comes up ..._

Mid-summer . Hottest days _ever_ . For Gray it was the pure hell . The cold blooded ice mage couldn't stand such heat , so it would happen that he had to freeze the whole guild , so everyone could cool down a little . But besides the freaking hot weather , there were two good aspects .

One was that the ice cream stands could barely handle all those customers . _Oh delicious cold ice_ .

The other one was : Skin . Skin everywhere . The girls started to wear shorts , bikinis , swimsuits, dresses and skirts and it was like pervert-heaven . The young ladies of Fairy Tail were no exception and that's why the guild turned into something like a voyeur-paradise . Everyone wore any summer-related clothing they could find and _oh everyone liked them_ .

But even with the small pieces of clothing and cooled down guild hall , the heat was unbearable . So a few of them decided to go get a nice vacation at a beach , a few towns away .

"Eh ? Beach ?.." , Juvia said suprised . Lucy nodded and gave her a bright smile : "C'mon Juvia ! It'll be fun ... We can go swimming and play beach volleyball and all that stuff . And besides Wendy wants Chelia to come too , but Chelia will only come , if Lyon comes too and Lyon will only come , if you come so ... " Juvia's jaw dropped "L... Lyon-sama is going too ?" .

And voila . Gray's senses all got turned on as he heard the name 'Lyon' and the honorific '-sama' in one sentence . He turned to the two girls and pulled a disgusted face : "That bastard too ? Why do we have to take them ... They're not even from our guild" . Lucy pouted : "You don't get it ! Again . Erza will only go , if I go , I will only go , if Natsu goes , Natsu will only go , if Happy goes , Happy will only go , if Charle goes , Charle will only go , if Wendy goes and ... "

"OKAY! I got it , goddamnit . And what are you going to do at the beach ?" Gray crossed his arms and looked at her , waiting for an answer . "What do you mean ... You're coming with us of course" Lucy starred at him with the 'how can you be so stupid' look arms akimbo . "Why do I have to come too ? ... Not with Lyon that ass . " He stubbornly looked back at her , as she moved her head to Juvia , who was sitting next to them . The water mage blushed a little bit and then spoke quietly : "J.. Juvia will only go .. if Gray-sama goes too"

He was about to mouth the words "No . Way" . But then he looked at Juvia . She looked like a little puppy , trying to get more food . And then he thought of Lyon . _What if that bastard is trying to snatch my Juvia away again_ ...Wa.. Wait wait wait wait wait wait , go back again ... His Juvia ? He pulled a confused face and rethought those words again and again . He didn't mean to think that ... but nevertheless .. it sounded good . "Fine . I'll go" .

* * *

And here they were . A beautiful white sand beach with like a dozen of people . Everyone in their swimming suits . Except Juvia . She wore a white shirt from a certain ice mage over her clothes . How she got it ? . Let's flash back a bit .

.

.

How annoying . It was sunny and hot outside , no wind and no clouds at all , but the atmosphere between the two rival ice mages was icier , than ever . And between them ? The little , poor , innocent Juvia . "Juvia-chan , why aren't you wearing your bikini ? I bet you'd look wonderful" , the white-haired man said and smirked at his crush , who immediatly blushed .

Gray was disgusted ._ That slimey shitface_ .

"Please Juvia .. It's burning hot , so why not show a little skin . The others aren't embarassed either . And you have an amazing figure ..." , he took her hand and looked at her pleadingly . His eyes , just like Juvia's , had the ability to turn into puppy eyes . Her cheeks turned at least 3 shades darker , as he grabbed her hand . "Well .. I ... Umm .." , she stuttered , which the ambitious senior ice mage smiled "I take that as a yes ! I'll help you change , don't worry Juvia-chan~"

_Poof . _

Suddenly the hand , which used to be in Lyon's , and her owner were gone . Just like Gray . The raven-haired boy just snatched Juvia away and ran off with her . _THAT DAMN BASTARD . I'LL PAY YOU BACK , GRAY !_

The poor water mage was obviously confused and overwhelmed by the situation . "Gray-sama .. Where are we going !" , as she looked at him , he held up her bag , which he just stole , grinned and said "Changing your clothes , what else ?" . Her jaw dropped . _Gray-sama is going to hel Juvia change ... _

After a long walk through a rather tropical forest , they found the changing cabins . Gray placed her bag on a bench in it and pushed her in . "Hurry before Erza starts hunting for us" . And so Juvia did what she was told . Slowly undressed herself , stuffed the usual dress into the bag and took out her polka-dot bikini . It looked cute and was brand new . Actually it was only meant for Gray's eyes ... but he'd refuse to look at her , so she couldn't show him .

After 10 minutes Gray knocked on the door "Done yet , woman ?" ... No answer . "Juvia?" He slowly opened the door , which immediatly got smacked back in his face . "DON'T LOOK , GRAY-SAMA!" , the female yelled from inside . The ice mage held his nose "GEEZ WHAT WAS THAT FOR ? I JUST WANTED TO CHECK IF YOU WERE DONE!" . "J.. Juvia is done ... But ... but ... so embarrassing" . "Damn , c'mon ... It's not the first time I'm seeing an attractive woman in a swimsuit .." . And Juvia's heart stopped for a moment . He called her attractive .. Indirectly . But it's still counts . Her face flushed again at the thought of him thinking she's pretty . _Oh ... our kids will be wonderful ._

Suddenly the door opened slowly again . This time only a hand reached into the cabin , holding a white shirt . Gray had taken his one off to hand it to Juvia . "If you're that embarrassed ... Go wear it over your bikini . I'm used to being half naked anyways ."

The girl blinked and needed time to progress the situation . _Gray-sama is .. so kind_ . She took the shirt and first smelled on it ( like a creeper ) . _It smells like him ..._ .

"Thank you so much , Gray-sama . You're too kind to Juvia" .

At that moment Gray was happy to be on the other side of the door , since his cheeks cought a light pink . "Not a big deal" , he answered , trying to sound as cool as ever . A few moments later , Juvia finally left the cabin . The shirt was at least 2 sizes too big , but it still fit her perfectly well and she looked amazing . It was a little bit too long , so it looked like a dress and Gray liked that look .

And the thing he liked th emost about it was , that people would definetly notice that it's _his_ shirt , which _she_ was wearing . And with people he also meant Lyon . He grinned at that thought .

_ You're not taking what's mine Lyon . _

* * *

**Sorry that it's out later today Dx Didn't have time to write . ANYWAYS . Yeah Lyon showed up . I love him . he's so awesome 8D Thanks for reading and it would be nice , if you could drop off a review :3**


	5. Time

**Yaiy update~ Hope you're enjoying the chapter c: Thanks for all the reviews by the way , they mean a lot to me :3 **

* * *

_Love stands for ... Time together ... _

Relationships base on feelings , base on trust . But how can a relationship develope without time ? Spending time with your loved one is probably one of the greatest gifts you could receive . And time gives us the chance to realize our feelings . Some need a few , like Juvia , and some need a lot , like Gray , but without time there is nothing , just like there is no ice without water .

_Appreciate the time you have ... _

Juvia couldn't help , but keep on inhaling the scent of the shirt given to her by her beloved Gray-sama . Never could she have imagined he'd be that nice to her . The male on the other hand didn't get what was so special about a simple shirt . A shirt is a shirt . But for Juvia his shirt , was like a sweet souvenir from heaven .

Gray didn't get it and wouldn't try to . He yawned and let the sun drain his energy . The ice mage always felt tired and exhausted , when it was sunny , like all ice mages. All he'd want to do would be sleep . Juvia noticed the yawn and sighed in concern ._ Gray-sama thinks Juvia is boring_ ... "Let's go back to the others" , his familiar voice dragged her out of her thoughts . _He doesn't want to spend time with Juvia , because she's so boring ..._

The over-emotional girl just nodded in disappointment and grabbed her new favorite shirt even tighter . Her companion noticed that of course and laid a hand her shoulder . "The others are already worried for sure ... I don't want them to think of .. Inappropriate stuff" . The charming man gave her a smile , which she gladly returned . _He's just worried about the others ... Gray-sama is so kind and selfless_ .

As they reached the beach , the whole group was planning to go to , heads turned for them . Immediatly the icy looks of a fellow lamia scale mage met the ones of Gray . _How dare him to force Juvia-chan to wear his clothes ... Bastard_ . Finally the two mages reached the others and Gray let himself fall into a beach chair .

_Don't let it go to waste ... _

"It's sure hot , Juvia-chan . So I got you this" . The white-haired man handed Juvia a long , blueberry flavored popsicle and offered her a gentle smile . She blushed at his face and took the dessert . "Thank you Lyon-sama ... " _Lyon-sama was sure too kind too ._  
Gray still didn't like the sound of that . He didn't care much about honorifics , but in that case it bothered him much . Juvia didn't use '-sama' with anyone else except those two rivals , which had to mean , that she had feelings for both . Gray slapped himself mentally . _Psch . Why would I care , whom she calls what . _

In the mean time , Juvia had unwrapped the popsicle and starting to lick it . Of course , noticed by the two childhood friends . Both of them starting to catch a red tone , which was not to be confused with a sunburn . Juvia started to slurp and suck on the popsicle , taking it into her mouth from time to time . Lyon immediatly regreted his decision to buy her a refreshing ice . And Gray hated Lyon for that decision too .

Suddenly the white-haired mage grabbed the popsicle and threw it into the sand . The bluenette just starred at him in disbelief , as she still held her hand in the position he had stolen the ice from . "I ... Umm .. I forgot I'm allergic to blueberries ... Sorry . I can't even stand .. the smell ... Yeah" , Lyon coughed and tried to hide his bright redness . Gray and Juvia frowned , Juvia a little disappointed and Gray at his lame excuse . But he was secretly thankful for that action ... who knows what would have happened , if she continued ...

"How about we go swim to cool ourselves down , Juvia-chan !" , Lyon grabbed her wrist , before she could even answer and ran towards the sea . "N.. No wait , Lyon-sama ! Juvia is still wearing her shirt !" . He ignored her calls . Juvia looked back at Gray , who was totally overwhelmed by the situation . As he noticed her pleading look , the raven-haired male ran after those two . Too late .  
With one jump and a pull of Lyon , him and his crush sunk into the water . Just one moment later Gray followed them . After a few seconds all three of them returned to the surface .

Juvia slowly crawled back to the beach on all fours . As she looked down at herself , the bluenette was more than shocked . The white shirt turned into a seethrough one and revealed all those features she had .

_Enjoy your time as long as you can ... _

Juvia went burning red as she stood up . Both the ice mages were watching her with dropped jaws . _Hot_ . "DON'T LOOK AT JUVIA !" , she cried , as she moved a massive wave towards them out of reflex . "N.. NO JUVIA !" , both of the men cried , before the giant mass of water could catch them . Natsu noticed the waves going crazy as he jumped over to the 3 , while launching his fire fists . "A FIGHT WITHOUT ME ? NO WAY ! I'M ALL FIRED UP" .

And boom .

Fire , water and ice suddenly went crazy , wetting , freezing and burning everyone , who was near . Nobody could really tell what happened in all that chaos , but afterall even swords and iron started to fly around . That would be a very chaotic vacation ... very very ..

* * *

**Thanks for reading , please tell me what you think in a review 3 Thanks c:**


End file.
